To hell and back
by chelsnichole12
Summary: A group of seven people are on their way to one of the biggest football games of the year when they decide to camp out for a night and stumble apon a deserted town made of wax. what will happen? Who will survive? Pairings: Blake/Paige Wade/Carly Nick/Oc first story ever so if it sucks i'm really sorry...
1. oc

I don't own House of Wax. I only own Harlow.

Coming soon this is just to get to kind of know the Oc.

Harlow wolf:

Age: 20

Hair: Black with blue tips

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'10"

Nicknames: Harls, Lo

Dating: Nick

Best friends: Nick and Dalton

Tattoos/piercings:

love on right wrist

hope on left wrist

peace sign on right foot

Dream catcher on right thigh

Nicks name on right side of ribs

Daltons name on the left side of ribs

Spider bites

Nose

Ears four times each

Tongue

Belly Button


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own house of wax. I only own Harlow. No matter how much i wish i owned nick...

This is my first story so if you could tell me if it sucks or not that would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p>Chapter one:<p>

"Okay, look here's one in Tribeca for three thousand." Paige pointed out to a hopeless looking Carly. "That's still way too much. All the money I saved up won't even be enough to cover two months' rent. I'm going to have to work every minute I'm not in class until graduation." Carly put down the paper and rubbed her temples.

"Carly! Don't you dare think about not going!" Paige said while looking at Carly.

"I'm not." She said

"Good. Because you know how proud we are of you." Paige said while kicking Harlow in the leg to nod along. Up until then she had been busy eating her French fries and texting her little brother.

"It's just an internship,"

Paige stopped her before she could finish, "At _Instyle_ magazine!" Harlow nodded, "Or you could just stay at the Waffle House as a waitress forever?"

Seeing the disgusted look at Carly's face Harls smirked knowing she'd proven her point.

Scrunching her nose up at the thought, "No, thanks."

"Yeah that's what I thought. Now hand me the paper beside you." Harls said pointing to the paper under Carly's elbow. The girls were so busy looking at the paper that they didn't notice Wade sit down next to Carly.

"Hey, babe." Dropping a kiss on Carly's forehead before smiling at Harls and Paige.

"Hi."

"Sorry, there were two drunk rednecks wrestling in the bathroom." Wade said turning to face Carly.

"There are no rednecks in New York." Paige said while looking back up from the paper to give Wade a look.

"No there isn't." Wade answered looking uncomfortable which made Carly glare at her as the atmosphere got extremely tense. Thankfully Paige broke it. "Well, I'm going to go see what Blake's doing," as she got up fixing her shirt she took note of the car he was in, "he seems to like that car more than me nowadays."

With Paige gone, it was just the three of us sitting there in awkward silence.

"On that note I'm going to go find my guys." Smiling down at the two she set off to see what Nick and Dalton were up to. She stopped at the door to see him picking on a poor homeless man with Dalton right beside him with his video camera.

"Babe, leave him alone! "Harls yelled walking over to Nick trying to pull him away. But Nick being the dick he is had to go and kick the cup out of his hands. Glaring at him she got 50 dollars out of her bag, giving it to the man, "I'm sorry about him." Walking back towards the table with Nick and Dalton following she ignored him. As they set down Nick grabbed her waist pulling her close.

"I'm sorry." Nick whispered in her ear.

"No, you're not." Harls said but she still let him hold her close. Before he could say anything back Wade interrupted.

"So, what do you think guys? Gonna be a sweet game tomorrow huh?" he nervously said trying to break some of the tension.

"Yeah," Nick mumbled. Harls elbowed him in the ribs trying to keep him from saying anything further.

"Dalton please don't film me." Carly covered her face in attempt to get Dalton to turn his camera off.

Acting like nothing was going on Dalton spoke, "What," laughing, "I'm not filming now."

"The red light is on dumbass." Harls said, while kicking him under the table hoping he would just turn the damn thing off.

"Put the camera down," Nick said while pushing the camera down towards the table, "She doesn't like having people in her face, she folds under pressure."

Great here we go again.

"You got something to say to me?" Carly yelled while her eyes turned into tiny little slits as she looked over at Nick.

Matching Carly's actions Nick replied, "No, I think you've already spoken enough for the both of us, don't you?" And that was Harlow's queue to get Nick away from here. Rolling her eyes, Harlow got up from the table taking Nick's hand in hers, "Come on babe."

Seeing Dalton with the camera sill in his hands just pissed Nick off even more, "Dalton put down the fucking camera. God!"

When Nick and Harlow were out of ear shot Harlow pushed Nick up against a car, "Why must you be such a prick?"

"Because the guys a douche!" Nick grabbed Harlow's hips to pull her closer, running his fingers against the exposed skin between her shirt and jeans.

"Can you please, please try to keep the peace?" Seeing the expressionless look on Nick's face she knew it wasn't going to happen.

"Fine at least just during the car ride?" Harlow asked while placing her hands on his chest and looking pleadingly into his eyes.

"We'll see." Knowing that was the best she was going to get, she smiled at him while leaning up to place her lips on his.

"Thank you." She said pulling back to hug him.

"…_Record crowds are expected for college football's biggest game of the year…"_

"Man, it's going to be packed tomorrow."

Speaking of things being packed only made Harlow's legs hurt even more. She was currently stuck in between Nick and Dalton in the very small backseat of Wade's car. Nick trying to the ride comfortable as possible put his arm around Harlow pulling her closer to him, giving more room for the guys in the back.

"Speaking of packed, my legs are killing me back here, man." Dalton complained groaning for what felt like the thousandth time since they got in the car.

"Don't worry man, it's not Wade's fault his little Hot Wheels car only fits two."

While Harls thought that was kind of funny, she didn't want to hear the siblings go at it again, so instead of laughing, "Nick shut the fuck up!" She yelled while sending her elbow into his ribs. Rubbing his chest he looked down at Harls and shrugged.

Laughing at Nicks comment Dalton went along to add his two sense, "Psh Hot Wheels car? It's more like a shot wheels car isn't it Wade? What did you do, go to the barber shop and ask for a He-Man haircut?"

While Carly turned around to glare at him Harlow kicked him.

"Shut up dude." Nick said while pulling Harls closer to him.

"So much for a nice little shortcut." Seeing the car turn toward a new direction, everyone's patients were getting a little thin.

"Oh, my god."

"Look at her. Look at her!"

"You're caught on tape."

Hearing the murmurs start up in the car, Harls turned to look at the car next to them only to fine Paige going to town on Blake.

"Look at his face!"

Getting annoyed with the talking Nick reached up and hit the horn, not even two seconds letter Paige called Carly.

"You are so busted!" Carly said laughing into the phone.

"Lip balm. I dropped my stupid lip balm." Paige said from the car holding up her lip balm to prove her innocence.

"She says she dropped her lip balm." Carly said relaying the message to the others in the car with her.

"Yeah, right." Harlow said rolling her dark blue eyes at the blonde.

In a desperate need to change the subject Carly asked, "So, what's up?"

Rolling the phone away from her mouth Paige looked over to Blake, "It's getting late, what you want to do?"

Rolling his head to look at Paige, "Keep going, we don't even have tickets." He said like it like that's the only option they had.

Harlow leaned closer into Nick, not really caring about the conversation going on.

"Why don't we just camp out? We're close enough, right?"

Harlow looked over into Blake's car, hoping they would just come to a decision, she got her wish when he shook his head yes and soon they were pulling on to another dirt road.

"Hey, wax museum." Wade pointed out the sign as they drove by.

Nick never the one to give up the opportunity to make fun of Wade chirped in, "You like that kind of stuff Wade?" Harlow looked up at Nick with a warning in her eyes.

Shrugging Wade looked in the rearview mirror at Nick, "Yeah I don't know. Sometimes."

Feeling Nick's sharp intake of breath, Harls took it as her queue to cut in, "I think a wax museum would be kind of cool. To see all the shit made out of wax, it'd take a lot of skill to make the stuff." Harls noticed the thankful look in Wade's eyes.

Before another argument could break out, they pulled into a vacant lot and parked the car. Not waiting any longer the three were pushing on the seats to get out of the tiny little car, "Your car sucks, dude." Harlow started to get out of the car, but was slowed down by Dalton who was taking forever to get out. "Come on Dalton!" Harls yelled pushing Dalton's back to get him to move faster.

"Paige, Harls, come with me." Carly said pushing the two in the direction of the woods. When Carly thought they were out of ear shot of Blake she asked Paige, "Well?"

"I couldn't." she said shaking her head, "There's no point in freaking him out right now."

"As opposed to when you find out you're pregnant?" Carly said looking over at Paige.

"I'm not sure, okay?" Paige defended looking over at Blake through the trees. Sighing Paige looked from Blake back to the girls in front of her, "He's been looking forward to this game for months, and I don't want to ruin it by starting a fight."

Carly rolled her eyes at the blonde, "Paige, he's not going to marry you." Hearing how harsh that sounded she quickly added, "His parents won't let him."

"Who says she wants to get married?" Harlow said, the first comments she had made through the conversation.

"Right, besides I've been late before." Paige said while giving Harls a thankful smile and Carly a hopeful look, hoping she'd just drop it. But seeing the look on Carly's face she knew no such thing would happen. Releasing a deep breath she spoke, "When I know for sure, I promise to talk to him, okay?" seeing Carly nod and Harls shrug she nodded too.

"Are we done here? Let's get out of the woods." Harls said already walking back to the guys.

Paige and Carly went to sit on a blanket watching the boys unload everything. While Harls walked over to Nick wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

Feeling warm arms around his waist, Nick turned and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mm, what's up babe?" Nick whispered in her ear.

"You said you were going to be nice in the car."

Pulling Harls back so he could look in her eyes he said, "No I said I wouldn't promise you anything."

"Well from now on I want you to promise to stop being such a prick to Wade please."

"Fine." Nick whispered bringing his head down closer to her lips, "If it means that much to you, I'll try."

"Thank you baby." She said moving her lips to his.

"Yeah, don't help us or nothing." Dalton yelled looking at Nick who had just pulled away from Harlow.

Nick looked up at Dalton and yelled back, "Good, I wasn't planning on it!'

Deciding to 'take a load off' Nick walked over and grabbed a chair, placing it next to the cooler with all the beers and soda in it. Taking the cap off one beer bottle he kicked his feet up to relax and watch all the other guys unpack everything.

While Nick did that, Harlow walked to the car to get her phone out of her bag.

"Pass it! Pass it!"

Wade through his hands up for Blake to throw him the ball.

Harls looked up to see Blake had gotten the football out to pass the time. She looked over too see Nick still sitting over by himself, so she decided to go keep him company.

Nick looked down when he felt someone sit by his legs and smiled at his girlfriend.

Harls feeling something hit her leg looked down to see the football laying there.

"Hey, Harls, a little help?" Laughing she bent down to pick up the ball. She places her fingers in the white stitch and threw it to Blake. When she looked at the guys they were staring at her in shock.

"Where'd you learn to throw like that?" Blake asked.

Laughing she replied, "I've got younger brothers and a boyfriend."

As the guys got back into the game Nick got up to stand by Harls.

"That was awesome babe."

Before she could replie a horrible smell came from the woods. Harls turned to Nick and put her nose against his sweatshirt, while Nick put his against her hair.

"Oh, my god. What's that smell?" Carly asked.

Nick turned his head to look at Dalton, "Dalton, did you crap your pants again?"

Stuttering Dalton looked around, "No. I don't know. Maybe," He started smelling his work clothes, "I mean i'm wearing my work clothes, so…"

"Something's dead out there." Wade said looking at the woods.

Blake shook his head and walked over toward the group, "No, something's dead right here. And we need to drink it back to life!"

He turned to Nick and held out his hand, "Bless me, dog!"

Nick threw a beer his way.

Harlow couldn't believe it. All the girls had dressed Dalton up.

"You're coming out." Carly said laughing as she stepped out of the tent, with Dalton's camera in her hand.

"I don't know." Dalton mumbled backing away from the entrance of the tent,

"If you don't I will be so mad."

Shaking his head no, Dalton went to turn around to take everything off.

"Oh, no you don't." Harls said giving Dalton a push outside before he could completely turn around.

"Look how good you look!" Carly exclaimed aiming the camera at Dalton.

Dalton cowered back a little looking at the guys nervously waving, "Hey."

"He looks like Elton John, but more gay." Blake's comment made Dalton's eyes go wide.

"Elton John is gay?!"

Harls busted out laughing, shaking her head.

"Only you D."

Harls feeling a little bored with messing with Dalton she started to walk toward the cooler by Nick to get a coke. However before she could make it he pulled her down to sit on his lap. Forgetting about wanting a coke she smiled down at him cuddling closer to him to steal his warmth. She turned her head to look at the rest of the group seeing that Dalton had got his camera back and was now filming the other two couples making out. When Dalton was done with the other two couples he turned his attention on her and Nick.

"Don't even think about it. I ain't kissing you, dude." Nick joked at the look on Dalton's face.

"Come on, you know you want to, dude." Dalton joked back.

Harls was just about to join in with the joking when a sudden bright light caught the groups' attention. Blake being Blake was the first one to say something,

"Hey, yo, man, you need something?"

"Hey, can you turn off your lights, please?" Wade asked putting his hand in front of his face to block the light from his eyes.

Playing with her lip rings Harls cuddled closer to Nick, whispering "Umm I don't know about you guys, but I think this is what normally happens in the beginning of every horror movie."

Blake held up his hands making a shooing motion, "Hey, come on, man get out of here. Nothing to see here. Let's go."

"Can we help you?" Wade asked getting up out of his chair.

"Maybe we're on his property?" Carly whispered from behind Wade.

Wade just shook his head, "No, we didn't pass a gate."

Harls looking at Wade like he was an idiot whispered back, "We don't have to pass a gate to be on private property dumbass."

Blake who had been looking at Harlow turned back to the truck, "Hey man, turn off your lights!"

"Hello!" Wade yelled.

Blake started walking forward, but Wade stopped him, "It's alright, it's cool, man."

Harlow who had been sitting on Nicks lap thinking about how big of idiots the guys were being was shocked when Nick all of a sudden stood up, putting her behind him, while he picked up the nearest beer bottle throwing it toward the truck, smashing the front headlight.

"Nick!" Carly yelled looking at Nick as he made his way to the front of everyone, glaring at the truck.

"What?!" Dalton yelled from behind Nick, feeling braver now that Nick was in front of him.

The group was waiting for the person in the truck to do something, but instead they just drove away. Watching the truck drive away Harls busted out laughing, everyone turned to her, "What? You have to admit him jumping out screaming, WHAT! Dressed like that is fucking hilarious."

Nick laughing turned to go sit back sown with his girl but was stopped by Dalton, "That was great, man!"

Blake walked over towards Nick slapping him on the back, "My man Nick here's hardcore!"

Rolling her eyes at Blake, Carly went to go sit back down, "Don't encourage him."

Nick rolled his eyes at what his sister said and went to go sit back down himself.

Rolling her eyes at the siblings, Harls sat back down on Nicks lap snuggling close to him to get warm again.

"Babe, have you ever seen any horror movies? Don't you know never to piss off the creepy dude?"

Nick laughed pulling her closer to him kissing her shoulder.

"Don't worry baby, I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Smiling she turned her head to give him a kiss before snuggling even closer to him being engulfed in her favorite scent as she drifted to sleep.

A little while later Nick looked down to see Harls asleep. Getting up he took her to their tent they were sharing with Dalton, he changed her into a pair of his sweatpants and a t-shirt before changing himself and laying down by her.

A few hours later Harls woke up cuddled to Nick, trying to remember what had woken her up, she heard a noise. Glancing down at a sleeping Nick she nudged him trying to wake him up. Getting no response she looked over at Dalton finding him sleeping peacefully. Deciding to up and look for herself, she pushed the covers off and unwound Nick's arms. Stepping outside the tent, she walked over towards the fire pit. Not seeing anything she was just about to turn around when,

"Harlow." Jumping she spun around to see Carly standing there.

"What are you doing out here?" Harlow asked walking over towards Carly.

"I thought I heard something," she looked around the dark area before turning back to her dark haired friend in front of her, "You?"

"I thought I heard something too."

"What are you girls doing out here?"

Both girls jumped turning towards the deep voice behind them.

Turning around to see it was Wade that had spoken, both girls released a breath they didn't realize they had been holding, "We thought we heard something and none of you guys would wake up. What are you doing?"

Wade reached out to grab Carly, "Getting you back to bed," looking at Harls he said, "You should go back to your tent. There's nothing out here."

"Yes, dad" Harls joked making her way back to her tent. Reaching out to grab the tent flap, she stopped when she thought she saw a shadow in the woods. Shaking her head, "You have watched way to many horror movies." She whispered to herself while crawling carefully back into the tent and snuggling back up to Nick.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own House of wax. I only own Harlow...

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

The next morning Harls woke to the panicked yelling of Blake. "Damn it! Hey, it's 2:30! Get up!"

Harls decided to try to ignore him and go back to sleep, but he just wouldn't shut up.

"Let's go, guys! Get up!"

Groaning Harlow rolled over realizing her going back to sleep wasn't going to happen.

"Wade, Dalton, let's go! We're going to miss the game."

Harls groaning put her pillow over her head hoping to block out his voice.

"Damn it Nick! Get up!"

Harls feeling her pillow being pulled off looked over to see Nick rubbing the sleep out of his eyes looking at her.

"Hmm good morning." Nick said.

Smiling at him she whispered. "I could do without the screaming but morning.

Laughing he watched her get up and grab a pair of white skinny jeans, a dark blue tank top, and one of his sweatshirts. Pulling off Nick's sweatpants she was just getting ready to step in her jeans when something hit the tent.

"Nick! Get the fuck up!" Blake yelled once again.

Finally putting on the jeans she turned to Nick, "Come on babe. If you don't get up now he's just going to keep yelling." Seeing him sit up, Harls left the tent while pulling her tank top down the rest of the way.

"Harls." She heard Wade say.

Turning around to face him she noticed he wasn't looking at her face, following his gaze she realized he was looking at her now covered sides.

"Yeah?"

"You have both their names tattooed on your sides?!" He asked looking at her like she was crazy.

Laughing Harls replied, "Yeah there my best friends. Even before me and Nick started going out he was my best friend. I like having their names on me, there always close then."

Feeling hands snake around her waist she turned to see Nick smiling at her, "And we that you think we're special enough to be there." He said while looking at Dalton who nodded he agreed. Smiling up at them Harls replied, "Love you guys!"

"We love you too!" They replied while Nick leaned down to peck her on the lips.

Harls, looking around noticed Paige and Carly walking towards the woods and decided to follow. Untangling herself from Nick, "I'll be back." She yelled already walking towards them.

"So, you and Wade talk some more?" Paige asked after everyone was situated.

"We're just in different places right now," Carly said looking from Paige to Harlow, "He hasn't given me a guilt trip for going, so I can't give him one for staying."

Before either girl could comment that horrible smell from the night before came back.

"Oh, my god, there's that smell again."

Harls looked over at Carly.

"I think it's coming from over there" Carly said turning around to follow where she thought the smell was coming from.

Looking at her like she was crazy Paige replied, "Yeah, let's just follow the smell."

"What?" Carly shrugged, "I wanna see what it is."

"Why, it's disgusting." Paige said following closely behind followed by Harls who had been mumbling under her breath about stupid girls.

"Come on."

"I seriously think I'm going to throw up." Paige gagged while Harls covered her nose.

"Oh, my god," Paige said as the smell got worse, "I hate you!" Laughing Carly turned around to look at the two girls behind, but before she could say anything she fell down a hill.

"Shit!" Harls yelled running forward to see if Carly was alright.

"Carly!" Paige yelled while trying to look through the trees for her friend.

"Harlow! Paige!"

"Are you okay?!" Paige yelled.

While Paige yelled for the boys, Harls jumped down to try and get Carly out.

"Guys, help us! Blake! Nick! Wade! Dalton!"

"I'm stuck!"

"Hold on Carly! We're going to get you out of there." Harls said while pulling on Carly's legs.

"Wade! Please help me!" With each word Carly was getting more panicked.

Seeing the guys tearing through the trees to get to them, Harlow yelled at them, "Guys! Get down here I can't get her by myself."

Wade ran past the other guys and slid down the hill by Harlow to help get Carly out.

Paige walked over to Blake and cuddled up to him as if it was her who fell down the hill and landed in a bunch of dead shit.

Harlow who had just stood back up took a few minutes to realize Nick had come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You alright, baby?" He whispered in her ear.

Smiling she leaned more into him before answering, "Well, I'm not the one who fell face first in a pile of dead shit. So I'm actually pretty good at the moment."

Noticing a truck pull up to the pile, they all turned to see what it was doing.

"Hey, is that the truck from last night?" Blake asked stepping forward.

"Not unless he fixed his headlights." Harls said while trying to hide her smile and pinching Nick gently on the arm.

Nick looking down and noticing her trying to hide her smile squeezed her sides gently before pulling her closer to him.

The truck stopped and a dirty looking man stepped out. He went to the back of his truck and began throwing dead animals into the pile, acting as if he didn't see the group of seven watching him on the other side of the pile.

"Hey!" Wade called out to get the attention of the man.

"Don't you see that?!" Carly asked pointing to a hand sticking out of the middle of the pile.

The man looked toward where Carly pointed and started making his way to it.

"Uh, I think I'm going to puke." Harlow said while switching positions with Nick so she could bury her face in his back so she didn't have to watch the man.

"No way," Wade said getting a little freaked out. "What are you doing, man?"

Reaching where the hand was, he stopped and looked at it. He bent over and grabbed the hand, when he had a firm grasp on it he started to pull. After a couple more pulls the hand came out of the pile.

"Anyone need a hand?" He asked holding up the hand for everyone in the group to see. "I'm just playing. It's not real, see?" He said while knocking on the hand to prove it was fake.

"You've got to be kidding me." Harls whispered while moving to stand beside Nick and Dalton.

"God." Carly said, rolling her eyes walking over to where Paige and Blake stood.

Harls watched until Carly turned her head and nodded that she was okay.

"I found it on the road a few weeks ago." The man explained before asking, "What are you guys doing here?"

While Wade filled the man in, Harls made her way over to Carly and Paige. Digging through Paige's purse Harls found a bottle of water to wash Carly off with.

"Hey, is there a gas station around here?" Wade asked.

"I got some gas in the truck if…" The man said pointing towards his truck, but before he could continue Wade interrupted.

"I need a fan belt."

"What?" Carly asked looking at Wade.

"Just busted." He shrugged looking to Carly then back to the man.

Rolling her eyes at the situation she went back to washing the crap off herself, "Of course, perfect."

"Bo might have one, runs a station up in Ambrose." The man said looking up at the group.

"Where's that?"

"Fifteen miles up the road."

"Let's just get one in Baton Rouge." Blake said cutting in wanting to get the game as soon as possible.

"Man, there's no way in hell I'm leaving my car," Wade shot back at Blake looking at him like he was a complete dumbass. "What if that guy from last night comes and strips it or something?!"

"Well, whatever man, you're going to miss the game, then." Blake said while rolling his eyes

"Yeah," He said looking over at Carly. "Well, that's not why I came."

"Alright, look." Blake said just wanting to get the damn fan belt and get to the game. "I'll run you up to the station. Kickoffs not for a couple hours."

Shaking his head Wade began to argue, "You're already late. You still gotta find a scalper and snag tickets. You guys should just go now. I'll stay with my car, it's fine. Just go and get me a fan belt on the way back, and make sure it's a 15in."

"Gotcha." Blake said while nodding.

"I'll give you a ride." The man spoke up looking at Wade.

"You serious?" Wade asked in disbelief.

Shrugging, the man nodded, "If you like."

"Yeah? Awesome." He nodded making his way down the hill.

"I'm going with you." Carly said and began making her way down the hill towards Wade.

"Carly! No." Paige said.

"Yes. It'll be fine." She said shrugging her off.

"Alright, let's go." Blake said pulling Paige up the hill and back towards camp.

"Carly." Nick said walking towards his sister.

"What?" She asked looking up at Nick.

Instead of answering Nick took his shirt off and handed it to her to take.

Harlow who had been standing by Dalton couldn't help but stare. DAMN! Her man was hot.

"Thank you." Carly said turning around to change her shirt but, before she did she noticed how Harlow was staring at her brother.

"Harls… Harlow!"

"Yum." Harlow said before snapping her head up to look at Carly.

"Uh, opps?"

Laughing Carly went back to changing her shirt and Harls decided to look around.

Seeing the man watch Carly Harls went to stand in front of her pulling Dalton along as Nick and Wade did the same.

"Come on, baby. Let's get out of here." Wade said grabbing Carly's hand once she was changing her shirt.

Harlow turned walking back up the hill followed by Nick and Dalton.

"Man, you're just going to let them leave like that?" Dalton asked turning around to watch the truck drive off. "With a guy who throws road kill in a pit for a living."

Laughing Harls shook her head, "Dude, you clean shit for a living, Mr. Septic-Tank man. What's the difference?"

"Well, I don't walk through it, that's one."

Laughing the three best friends walked back towards the camp.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Wax. I only own Harlow.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

"Dude, it's over." Nick said trying not to move around a lot due to his sleeping girlfriends head being in his lap.

"It'll move!" Blake yelled from the front seat getting annoyed with everybody in the car minus the sleeping Harlow.

"Yeah? Well, it's not moving." Paige stated the obvious while looking at the long ass line of nonmoving cars.

"We'll make the second half." Blake retorted, honking the horn hoping it'd make the traffic disappear, but no such luck.

"Babe, I'm not sitting in this." Paige said turning from the window to look at Blake.

"What do you want me do? Blake asked desperately.

"Ugh, why don't you just turn the fucking car around?!" Harls asked grouchily haven been woken up by all the damn yelling for the second time that day.

"I'm not missing the game the game!" He yelled looking at everyone pleadingly hoping they'd just shut the hell up and not make him miss the game; however he knew he wasn't going to win. After all it was four against one.

"Turn. The. Car. Around." Nick said moving his face so it was in Blake's face.

"Come on, there probably already waiting for us." Paige said trying to help get him to turn the car around.

"FINE!" Blake yelled finally getting tired of everyone.

While Blake turned the car around and started heading back Harls turned her head to Paige, "You should probably call Carly and let her know were on our way back."

"Why can't you do it?" Paige asked while getting her phone out knowing no matter what it'd be her calling Carly, but still wondering why Harls didn't want to do it.

"Honestly, being rudely woken up by all your yelling hasn't made my mood the best."

"Okay." Paige replied dialing Carly's number knowing Harlow made a very good point. After knowing her for a while Paige knew Harls took her sleep very serious and being woke up twice in one day by yelling would make her a little pissy, at least until she got her coca cola in her system.

"Hey it's me, were heading back."

Harls leaned against Nick listening to Paige and Carly's conversation to keep her mind off of how bad she wanted out of the damn truck.

(Carly's side is italicized)

_Really, why what happened?_

"Traffic. Did you guys get the fan belt thingy?" Harls couldn't help but snort at that, she may not be a car genius but at least she knew what a damn fan belt was.

_No there was no one at the gas station. I don't even know where we're going right now._

"Okay, so where do you want us to pick you up?"

_Just head up the road we got off at the campsite, the roads washed out at the end, so call when you get there._

"Okay, we're going to camp out again at the same place, but away from the pet cemetery."

_Cool see you then._

Paige hung up as they pulled up to the campsite and filled the guys in on the plans. As Nick and Dalton went to go pee and Blake started to unload the shit, Harls and Paige started looking through some CDs.

"So, I think I'm going to talk to Blake tonight." Paige said knowing she could talk to Harls about this without the snippy little comments or being judged.

"Good luck dude." Harls said still looking at the Cds only half listening. Pausing when what Paige said finally made it to her brain she looked up at her, seeing her look so nervous she was quick to reassure her, "You'll be fine."

"Hey, Paige." Blake called walking up.

"Yeah?"

"Nick and Dalton are going to pick them up." Blake said.

"Why? We can go." Paige said.

"Babyyy, come on. I'm tired of driving." He complained.

"Alright." Paige sighed.

While Blake walked to the guys Harls got up to follow before turning back to Paige, "No matter what happens just know I'll be here for you."

"Thanks." Paige said looking close to tears.

Harls smiled before turning back to start walking to her guys, pausing again she turned to Paige with a smirk on her face, "Ohh yeah don't do anything I wouldn't do." Harlow winked before laughing and walking away.

"What wouldn't you do?" Paige teased before Harls could get too far away.

Laughing Harls walked to the guys catching Blake tossing Dalton the keys, "Why don't you let my man here drive."

"Holy shit! Dalton's a man?! When did this happen and where was I?" Harlow teased making Dalton stick his tongue out at her. Laughing she watched Blake walk away. Turning back just in time to see Nick grab Daltons nipple and twist, "Give me the damn keys."

"Okay, very slow. Thank you." Dalton whimpered, dropping the keys in Nick's hand.

Nick walked over to the driver side while Harls and Dalton turned to each other smiling, "Shot gun! Shot gun!" They yelled.

Laughing Dalton picked Harls up and put her in the backseat, before getting in the passenger seat himself.

"Jerk." Harls said teasing him all the while smiling.

Once they started driving Dalton got on the GPS trying to find the town.

"Just let me drive dick. He gave me the keys." Dalton complained ten minutes later.

"Yeah, because he thinks I'm the one who stole the car." Nick said while focusing on the road.

"And then crashed it." Harls finished.

"Whatever. Man you didn't have to cover for me."

"Your jackets clean, alright? Mines got plenty of stains on it," Nick said looking in the rearview mirror finding Harls giving him a comforting look. Smiling slightly, "One mores not going to make a difference." He finished.

A few moments later Dalton looked back down at the GPS.

"Hey the dude said Ambrose, right?" Dalton asked.

"Yeah." Harls said

"Well the towns not on the damn GPS." Dalton stated, handing it to Nick.

"That's weird. Where the hell is this place?"

"The guy said it was 15 miles up the road and Carly said there's a washed out road, so look for that." Harls said.

After a few moments of silence, Dalton of course being the one to break it, "SO… You think Carly and Wade are going to stay together when she moves to New York, because she be looking at me sometimes like…"

"Dalton, it ain't happening." Nick said sincerely.

"And even if it were to happen?" Harls busted out laughing at Daltons hopeful face.

"It ain't happening, nothing personal dude." Nick finished.

"Why? You like me better than Wade, right?" Dalton questioned.

Nick took a minute to think before answering, "Wade's not so bad."

"Yeah? I like Wade too." Dalton added.

Harls looked between the two shaking her head, "You two are idiots!"

After about another five minutes they pulled up to the washed out road.

"Is this it?" Dalton questioned while getting out of the truck.

"Yeah." Nick answered.

"Well, should we drive through it?" Dalton asked looking from the road to the truck and back.

"Through all that?"

"It was just a suggestion, damn. I'm pretty sure I could do it." Dalton said before once again looking at the road and truck, shaking his head.

"That's what I thought." Nick said while grabbing Harls hand and walking towards the town with Dalton following close behind after locking the truck.

* * *

><p>First of all I want to thank you guys sooooooo freakin much! You have no idea how much it means to me that you took the time to read and review my story! So thanks guys :)<p>

Leona: Thanks :) I always kind of felt bad for Vincent. I mean it wasn't his fault he had a physco as a brother...

stargirl334: lol thanks :) and don't worry i'm thinking i'm going to mix it up a bit in the chapters coming up..


	5. Chapter 4

Discliamier: I don't own house of wax. I only own Harlow.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

"Walking through Ambrose Harls couldn't help but think it looked like a ghost town, sure lights were on but it didn't look like anyone was around.

"Hello?" Dalton called as the trio made their way to the gas station.

"Carly! Wade! Anyone?!" Dalton yelled louder than before, while looking through the windows to see if anyone was there.

"Man, there's music playing but I don't think anyone's here."

"Who the fuck, just leaves music blasting through there speakers?" Harls asked.

Seeing no one there Nick grabbed Harls hand and started walking the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Dalton asked.

"To that grocery store we passed, I'm thirsty."

"Dude, what about Carly and Wade?" Dalton asked.

"Maybe they're at the store." Nick replied giving a little shrug.

"What?" He asked realizing Dalton wasn't following; Harls was honestly okay going to check the store.

"I don't know, man. We came all this way. Shouldn't we go look for them?" Dalton exclaimed.

Nick sighed, "Okay, check it. Harls and I will go this way, you go that way. If we don't find them, meet back here, and we'll go back to the road." He said looking from Dalton to Harls, "Cool?"

"Okay." Dalton said turning to walk in the opposite direction of Harls and Nick.

"Hey Dalton, you better be careful! If I have to come save your ass, I will never let you live it down." Harls called out.

Dalton gave her the one finger salute smiling before turning and continuing to walk.

Harls snuggled closer into Nick as they walked towards the store, it was kind of chilly out. As they got to the store they tried to open the doors only to find them locked.

"Hello?!" Nick said, "Yo, paying customer."

Harls seeing no one was going to come, turned her head to look around the town.

"Babe," Harls said while hitting Nick on the arm, "There's a guy at the gas station." Harls pointed at him when Nick turned around.

Seeing the man Harls was pointing at he grabbed her hand and started making his way the short distance to the gas station where the man was standing.

"Hey," Nick called out getting the attention of the guy, "I'm looking for my sister and her boyfriend."

"They were looking for a fan belt." Harls added.

Shaking his head, the man walked more towards them, "I don't think I've seen them."

Harls couldn't help but feel like she had met this man before. Watching him look from Nick to her before going back to look at Nick only to pause and shoot his head back towards hers, his eyes looking like they were going to pop out of his head. She couldn't help but think it'd proved her feeling all the more true.

"This is the only gas station in town right?" Nick asked not believing anything this guy said.

"That's right." The man agreed.

"Then they were definitely here."

Getting aggravated the man stepped forward, "I just told you, I didn't see them."

"Does someone else work here?" Harls cut in before they could start throwing punches.

"No, I own the station, and I would have seen them."

"We were just here a few minutes ago, and you didn't see us." Harls pointed out, "You weren't even here."

"Sorry. Can't help you."

Harls only half paying attention to the man didn't miss the noise that sounded like muffled screaming, turning to look at Nick she could see he didn't miss it either.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just my dog." The man said shrugging.

"Actually, you know what? My brother Vincent was down here for a while. He could have helped your sister and her boyfriend out. They could be up at the house." The man said pointing in the direction Dalton had headed.

As Nick turned to see what the man was pointing at, Harls couldn't help but think that name was familiar and the face that name went to had been important to her.

"No, our friend went that way earlier."

"Really?" He asked looking down at his shoe to see it was untied, after a slight pause the man bent down to tie it. "Maybe he ran into ou… MY brother up there then."

Harls couldn't help but notice he almost said our instead of my. Especially when he through her a hopeful look. Hopeful she caught it or didn't catch it she didn't know.

"Want to head up to the house?"

No not really Harls thought but didn't stop Nick from grabbing her hand and getting ready to follow, "Yeah, whatever."

"So, what's your sister look like anyway?" The man asked looking at Nick.

"NICK! HARLS! Help me guys!"

* * *

><p>Sooooo sorry it took me forever to update and that this chapters so short.. So long story short me and my little brother got in a fight and i fucked my wrist up.. I thought you know its just bruised or something and it'll stop hurting in a couple of days, yeah well it still fuckin hurts...<p>

Leona: Thank you for reviewing it really means a lot :)

antoniabirdwell: Thanks :) and it'll be a bit of both..

gardengnome: Thanks :)


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i don't own house of wax.. but I do own the amazing Harlow ;p

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

"Nick! Harls! Help me!" All three turned around at the sound of Carly's screaming. Seeing Bo's fist come flying at her out of the corner of her eye Harls ducked, while pushing Nick a little to get him out of the firing range.

Moving faster than ever Harls was already running into the station without having fully straightened up. Stopping at the door she waited for Nick to get his ass inside before slamming and locking the door.

Both taking off in different directions, Nick making sure the creepier couldn't get in and Harls to go find Carly.

"Carly, where the fuck are you?" Harls yelled running into the hallway that led to stairs.

"Harls! I'm down here!"

Harls ran down the stairs skipping two at a time only stopping when she reached the door. Reaching out to turn the knob knowing it was locked already but hoping Bo was dumb enough to leave it unlocked. No such luck, and as hard as she through her body at it, it just wouldn't budge.

"Fuck! Nick! She's down here and I don't weigh enough to break the door!"

As Nick came running down the stairs Harls moved over so he could open the door.

"Carly!" Harls exclaimed running through the door to see her taped to the chair and blood all over.

"It's okay, we've got you." Nick said walking over with Harls to start in untaping her so she could get out of the chair.

"Watch my finger! Watch my finger!" Carly yelped wincing in pain.

"Fuck!" Harls yelled looking at her finger, noticing the tip had been cut off.

"Did he do this to you?" Nick asked gently grabbing her hand to wrap a piece of Harls shirt that she had just ripped off on it.

"Where is he?" When neither Nick nor Harls answered to busy looking around the room she asked again, "Where is he?!"

"I locked him out." Harls replied handing Nick a blade to cut Carly's legs free since he was closer.

"Where's Wade at?" Harls asked a question in return, having not seen him anywhere.

Looking at Harls, Carly shook her head, "I don't know. He went into the house. This place is a freak show." She said while getting out of the chair.

"Shit, we need to find Dalton and get out of here." Harls said trying not to panic while all the worst scenarios of what could be happening to Dalton were going through her head. She hoped he was ok.

The sound of a turning on made the three freeze. Waiting until they could only faintly hear the truck, they each let out a breath they didn't realize they had been holding.

"Okay, wait here." Harls and Carly stopped at the top of the stairs while Nick ran ahead. He ran over to the garage door looking left then right. Not seeing anything he went to walk back to his girl and his sister, he stopped however seeing all the tools. He grabbed one of the wrenches before continuing.

"Alright listen, the trucks by the road..."

Seeing Harls start to shake her head back and forth he stopped and raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not leaving him! And you two can't get in, he has the keys."

"Shit! Dalton." Nick said looking around trying to think of something.

"We got to call the cops." He ran over to the phone on the wall only to find it dead.

"Babe, where's your phone?" He asked Harls already patting her down to find it, finding it in her back pocket he saw there was no signal.

"Shit! Carly where's yours?" He asked looking over at his sister.

"I dropped it in the truck, it might still be there."

"What about Wade? He has him. What if he turns him to wax?!"

Harls who had been looking out the window with Nick shot her head to look at Carly, so did Nick.

"What the fuck do you mean wax?!" Harls asked, well more like yelled at Carly.

"You don't get it. There all wax everyone."

Seeing the disbelieving looks the two were sending her she suddenly remembered the women she had seen earlier while walking through town.

"No wait." Carly said while walking to the door looking around to make sure no one was there before walking out the door and down the street.

Harls grabbed Nicks hand and started following.

"There was a woman in here. She was alive, she pulled back the curtain."

Nick and Harls hopped over the fence walking over towards the window. Finding a brick to stand on they jumped up to look through the window, Harls could see the lights on but as far as she could see there was no one in there.

Nick and Harls weren't prepared for what happened next, as their faces were up to the glass the curtain pulled back to reveal an old women looking out the window.

Harls jumped and with a yelp started falling off the brick. She hadn't noticed that Nick had jumped off the brick until he caught her before her ass met the ground.

"Fuck, thank you."

"You okay?" Nick asked not letting go of her.

Harls nodded turning her head to look at Carly.

"The whole town is rigged." Carly said walking over to look inside the window herself.

"You're saying that's a real person underneath?" Harls asked.

"Yes, at the church they were all like that."

"Shit, okay come on." Nick said grabbing Harls hand before walking down the street.

After a few minutes Harls stopped walking, pulling on Nicks hand to stop him as well. Nick stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"What babe?"

"I've got to go get Dalton." Harls said looking at Nicks face.

"NO!" Both Nick and Carly yelled.

Not turning her face away from Nicks Harls spoke, "Yes, babe there turning people into wax sculptures and I can't let him become one."

"Okay, we'll go with you!" Nick said panicking at the thought of his girlfriend not being by his side with a psycho on the loose.

"No, you two need to go get Carly's phone."

"NO! We're going with you!" Nick said pleadingly.

"Babe, no I'll get him and we'll meet at the house."

"NO!" Seeing her face Nick knew no matter what he wouldn't win, "Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?!"

"I learned from the best baby."

"Fine, but you better come back!" Nick said looking close to tears.

"We will." Harls said going to give Carly a hug.

"Be careful!" Carly whispered to Harls while crying.

"I will."

Harls went to Nick hugging him while giving him a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you to, you better meet us at that house!" Nick replied kissing her before reluctantly letting her go.

Harls looked at them before turning and heading down the street. She was going to get her best friend and they were both going to make it.

* * *

><p>Soooooooo sorry it took me forever to upload...<p>

Okay so i kind of don't like this chapter, i think it kind of sucks to be honest...

But anyway thank you guys so much for the get wells and everything :) my wrist is finally feeling better, it probably would have felt better sooner but i couldn't wrap it... haha i guess thats what i get for getting a tattoo on the hand thats fucked up...


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Harlow...

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

Harls paused for a minute trying to think of where Dalton would go first to look for Wade and Carly. Remembering back to the conversation that the five of them had in Wade's car, Harls took off at a dead run to the wax museum. Slowing down once she neared the front door, Harls creeped as quietly as she could into the house. There was no way in hell she was willing to risk Dalton's or her life. Making her way through the house Harls was sure to stick close to the walls and listen for any little noise that might lead to where Dalton was.

Hearing noise Harls started to follow it, coming to a stairway she could just make out what sounded like Dalton yelling at someone to wait. Running down the stairs as quickly and quetily as she could Harls saw a man with a mask standing over Dalton with two knives, this must of been bo's brother. Running over towards Dalton Harls pushed the man before he could raise the knives to hit Dalton.

"Move your ass, lets go!" Harls yelled at Dalton while grabbing Daltons arm and running them both back towards the stairs. If she had paused for just a second she would have noticed that the man didn't make a move towards them, he was to busy staring at her like he just saw a ghost.

As they made it to the front door Dalton couldn't help but start to cry a little. His life had just flashed before his eyes, he thought there was no hope that, he was really going to die. He should have known that while what Harls said before had been a joke, she still meant it. She had come to save his ass and he had never felt so blessed to have her as one of his best friends, that she would literally risk her life just to save his ass.

Running up the hill to where Bo had said his house was earlier Harls pulled Dalton to the side of a buiding and brought him into a huge hug.

"Fuck D, that was so close! Are you ok?!" Harls asked.

"Dude, I love you!" Dalton said while hugging her ten times harder then she was hugging him.

"Shit, ok come on we have to go meet Nick and Carly at the house." Harls said while trying to sneakily wipe tears off her face.

"I found Wade." Dalton said as they started making there way up the street.

"Let me guess, he was covered in wax when you found him huh?" Harls asked.

"How'd you know that?" Dalton replied.

"Carly said that everyone in this fucking town were wax except for the fucking freaks who are covering everyone with the wax." Harls said looking at Dalton.

Before Dalton could replie Harlow was grabbed from behind, instead of screaming like most people would in this sitiation Harls started elbowing the person holding her for all she was worth.

"BABE! Stop its me, its ok." Nick said turning her around.

Throwing her arms around his neck, Harls buried her face into his chest breathing into the comforting smell that was Nick.

"Dalton you ok?" Nick asked looking over at Dalton, not wanting to let go of Harls just yet.

"Yeah, our best friends the shit!" Dalton replied.

"Ok, lets go guys were almost there, and freak number two was chasing us earlier." Carly said getting out of the hug she was giving Dalton and going to give Harls a quick hug.

The four of them made there way to the house, seeing the truck Harls couldn't help but make a sarcastic comment, "Uhh nice parking job."

Chuckling a little at his girlfriends comment, Nick looked over at his sister, "Do you see your phone?"

"No, its not in here." Carly said.

"Shit!" Nick exclaimed, "Lets go check the house."

As they walked towards the house Carly pointed out the baseball bats, grabbing one they made there way inside.

* * *

><p>*The tattoo is a star between my thumb and pointer finger.*<p>

Okay i know its taken me forever to update and i'm 1000% sorry for that.

These past three weeks have been legit shit.

ssooo i'm trying to get back into the swing of things but my little brother lost the computer charger (go figure) and its dead as fuck. So i'm hoping he finds it so i can update some more soon :)

I just want to say thank you for everyone who stuck around and i'm legit sorry i'm such a faliure at updating lol...

And sorry its short and it kind of sucks but i just had to get something up...

3 you guys,

-Chels


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Harlow...

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

Walking inside Nick and Dalton made sure Harls and Carly were behind them, incase any crazy people jumped out at them. Looking around and not seeing anyone they let the girls go look around.

"Look guys theres guns!" Carly exclaimed pointing at the cabinet that held an assortments of guns.

"Its bolted down or some shit, look for a key there has to be one around here somewhere." Harls said after looking at what Carly had been pointing at.

"Look at these." Carly said going through one of the drawer that was filled with old news paper clippings.

"_Siamese twins separated at birth."_

_"Freak accident causes mother/father to give up there little girl."_

Looking through the pictures Harls found one with the twins and a little girl, but before she could get a good look at the little girl in the picture she heard the sound of a truck pulling up.

"Shit! Hes back." Harls said as she and Carly dropped the pictures they had been looking at back into the drawer and took off to find a place to hide.

Hiding under the pool table they looked around to see if they could find Nick and Dalton. Not seeing them Harls decided to worry about that later and to watch Bo.

After almost throwing up having just watched him pull the arrow out and all the blood spew out of the hole. She noticed him looking at something, following his eyes she could have hit herself. How the hell could they have forgot to close the fucking drawer. Watching him as he walked closer to her and Carly's' hiding spot, she grabbed Carly's arm and started to move out from under the pool table and towards the hallway.

Damn and was she glad she did that, no sooner had they hit the hallway was he looking at where they had just been.

As the girls walked silently through the hall, Harls pushed Carly behind her incase anything jumped out at them, and boy was she glad she did that right as the girls turned the corner Harls was grapped sending her elbow back into whoever the hell had grabbed her Harls tried not to make a sound incase Bo heard them. Getting free Harls turned around to punch the person who had grabbed her seeing that it was Nick with Dalton right beside him she decided to hold off on knocking him out, "Babe you have to stop fucking grabbing me!" Harls whisper yelled to Nick.

"Sorry baby, come on guys theres a way out over here." Nick said grabbing Harlow's hand and leading her to the trapdoor with Dalton and Carly following them.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys its taking forever and i'm so damn sorry...<p>

sorry its short to!

Lifes been a little crazy at the moment :(

Love you guys though! and thanks for sticking with me!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own except Harlow, i own her :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<p>

After climbing down the trap door ladder Harls started to walk down the dark hallway. Feeling two different hands grab onto me one of her arms each, Harls looked from the hands to the faces the hands belonged to, she saw that it was Nick and Dalton that had grabbed her arms.

"What?!" Harls whisper yelled to Nick and Dalton.

"Stay behind us." Nick replied while him and Dalton pulled her behind them so she was by Carly.

"Fine, whatever." She said as they started walking down the dark creepy hallway.

Reaching the end of the hallway there was an extremely dark room "Look around, there has to be a light switch somewhere." Nick said.

Looking around Nick saw a wall full of switches, turning each one he finally found the one to turn the light on. "Shit! Blake!" Harls yelled seeing him in a chair/contraption thingy covered in wax.

"Shit don't worry dude, we're going to get you out of there." Nick said after he turned to see what his girl had been yelling about. "Dalton, come help." Nick said while grabbing onto the side metal contraption on Blake's head, waiting for Dalton to grab the other half.

'_snap'_

"No. Nick, No!" Carly cried turning to bury her head in Nick's chest.

Harls who had turned her head in the direction couldn't help but whimper as she saw Paige's body lying on what looked like a medical examining table.

Nick turned to see what had his girl whimpering and couldn't help the 'fuck' that left his mouth.

Harls turned her head back so it was facing the rest of the group, before she could however she caught sight of Vincent coming down the hallway=y.

Fuck thought Harlow, "Nick! Dalton! He's coming!"

* * *

><p>I'm so fucking sorry guys!<p>

Things keeping messing up my uploads and shit...

i"m trying!


	10. I'm soooo fuckin sorry!

I'm sooooo fucking sorry.. craps been crazy lately I'll try to upload as soon as possible... thanks for sticking with it and all the new follows and everything... it means a lot to me :)


	11. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own house of wax.. I only own Harlow...

* * *

><p>Turning to see what his girlfriend was pointing at Nick had just enough time to brace himself before Vincent attacked him.<p>

"Shit!" Nick grunted as he pushed the table into Vincent.

"Fuck!" Harls yelled as she pushed Carly into Dalton and ran at Vincent to get him off Nick.

Vincent who had left Harls alone was shocked when his back got a full load of her. Not wanting to hurt her, he gently grabbed her and pulled her so she was facing him. As he was going to push her away, Harls who had momentarily been shocked with a flashback of a younger boy giving her three year old self a piggy back ride around there living room, looked up at him, "Vinny?"

Before Vincent could reply he found himself pushed to the ground. Looking up through the fire he found the girl who he realized the moment he had seen her was his sister be dragged away by the two guys and the girl. Pissed off he got up and grabbed the mattress from the corner of the room to walk through the fire with.

Harls who had been in a freaked the fuck out haze snapped out of it when she was suddenly punched in the face.

"What the fuck?!" Harls exclaimed as she looked up into the eyes of Bo.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance, but don't worry I won't make the same mistake twice." Bo said as he went to hit her again.

Harls who had been prepared this time blocked it and hit him in the face. Despite the fight she put up, he was a man that outweighed her by a good 90 pounds and he quickly had her on the ground choking her. Fighting off the black spots Harls looked for anyway to get him off, seeing part of the arrow still in his shoulder Harls grabbed it, so busy focusing on the arrow Harls barely saw the bloody knife before Bo stabbed it in her leg.

"Ahhhhhh! Fuck!" Harls yelled.

As Bo was about to continue to choke Harls to death he was suddenly hit in the head with a bat.

Looking up through tear filled eyes Harls had never in her life been so happy to see Carly then she was at that moment.

"Thanks." Harls choked out in a raspy voice.

Nodding her head Carly raised the bat to keep hitting Bo, when it was suddenly taken out of her hands. Turning around to see who had taken it she started to scream seeing Vincent with the bat in his hands.

Bo who looked over to see what the bitch was screaming about started laughing, "now what are you going to do?" thinking Vincent was on his side, so it came as a complete shock to all those in the room when Vincent lowered the bat onto Bo's head.

Vincent didn't feel sorry for what he had done, he was protecting his little sister, the same little sister he had failed to protect from Bo when they were younger.

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who followedfaved or commented.. I really appreciate it! I'm sorry it's taken forever to update and that it's so short.. i'm hoping to update again as soon as possible.. :)


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclamier: I don't own House of Wax. I only own Harlow...**

* * *

><p><strong>Turning back to check on his baby sister, Vincent was tackled by a now standing Nick and Dalton. Throwing them off him he stood up grabbing his knife from the ground he went to finish the last three sumbass people standing in his way of finally getting his sister back.<strong>

**Harls having heard Carly scream out Nicks name, turned around just in time to see Vincent about to swing his blade at her boyfriends head. **

**"No Vinny! Please!" Harls yelled as loud as she could, which wasn't very loud as her throat hurt like a bitch.**

**Stopping mid-swing Vincent looked back at his sister who was still on the ground, holding her throat with that annoying bitch standing behind her. **

**"Please don't Vinny their important to me." Stopping his knife altogether he walked over to his sister, this time without being stopped.**

**Nick who was shocked that Vincent actually stopped just becuase Harls asked him to quickly made his way over to where Harls was being helped off the ground by Vincent and then quickly being pulled into a hug by said man.**

**"Baby, you ok?" Nick asked limping over and cautiously taking her from Vincent and pulling her into him being careful of both their legs.**

**"Fuck my life about sums up how i'm feeling. What about you?" Harls replied while snuggiling closer to him.**

**"Same."**

**"Uhh guys?! We need to get the fuck out of here!" Dalton said while pointing out to the fact that the museum was on fire.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm soooooo sorry its taken me forever! Honestly lifes crazy thats all I can say... Thanks to everyone who followedfaved it means a lot to me! **


End file.
